


Nie ten Black #WOLFSTAR

by NessieTuft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieTuft/pseuds/NessieTuft
Summary: Syriusz to wielki casanova Hogwartu. Nikt nie liczy na stały związek z kimś takim jak on, więc wkrótce większość osób przestała odczuwać jakikolwiek smutek po fajerwerkach z Blackiem. Niektórzy zaczęli go nawet traktować jako „dobrą zabawę".Remus Lupin był cichym i spokojnym nastolatkiem. Kończyli naukę w Hogwarcie, James w końcu umówił się z Lily, Peter starał się bardziej o siebie zadbać, a on czuł się, jakby stał w miejscu. Dopiero kiedy zobaczył młodszego brata swojego przyjaciela zrozumiał, że po prostu brakowało mu czułości.Syriusz jest niezwykle zdziwiony, kiedy Remus pojawia się nagle w dormitorium i rzuca się na niego, atakując jego usta. Oczy błyszczały mu ekscytacją, a usta cicho wyszeptały:„Musisz mi pomóc, Łapo".
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	Nie ten Black #WOLFSTAR

**Author's Note:**

> Miał być to specjał z okazji Walentynek, jednak przedpremierowo postanowiłam go tutaj opublikować. Premiera na Wattpadzie; 2021/02/14

To wszystko zaczęło wymykać się spod kontroli chłopaka.

Czarnowłosy siedział na wąskim parapecie w dormitorium i obserwował innych uczniów Hogwartu na błoniach. Widział, że byli szczęśliwi i beztroscy. Że większość ich znajomości była zdrowa, że nie musieli zaspokajać swojej potrzeby bliskości w taki sposób w jaki zaspokajał ją Black. Zwłaszcza, że miał ledwo siedemnaście lat. Legenda Syriusza Casanovy sięgała już jego piątego roku w Hogwarcie, na szczęście bez bardziej seksualnych incydentów. Wtedy, jako zabójczy i szarmancki nastolatek, podbijał serca kolejnych dziewcząt ze swojego roku, a wkrótce także i tych starszych. Doskonale pamiętał te pełne zazdrości spojrzenia posyłanych mu na korytarzu.

A potem w wieku szesnastu lat przelizał się z Frankiem.

Historia była o tyle ciekawa, że dla Franka pocałunek znaczył tyle co nic — nawet jeśli to był francuski pocałunek. Z okazji rozpoczęcia szóstego roku nauki w Hogwarcie, zdecydowali się na mocniejszy alkohol. Dzięki czemu ich i tak zwykle nienormalne pomysły weszły na całkiem nowy poziom. Grając w całuśną butelkę (która zresztą połączyła w końcu Jamesa i Lily w Jily) Frank wylosował Syriusza. Nikt nie przewidział, że przypadkiem może wypaść para jednopłciowa i chciano kręcić znowu, kiedy Frank po prostu zbliżył się do Blacka i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Nie było w nim niczego z romantycznych scen z romansideł Luniaczka, jednak czarnowłosy przyzwyczaił się do braku finezji w większości jego podbojów miłosnych. Chociaż tym razem to on czuł się podbity.

Podobało mu się.

Wkrótce też nastąpiły pierwsze zbliżenia seksualne i chcąc nie chcąc, Syriusz podrywał już nie tylko dziewczęta, a także i chłopców. Powinno mu być wstyd za tak niemoralne zachowanie, jednak nie potrafił zrozumieć co było złego w jego zachowaniu? Wpatrywał się w wysoką trawę pod Zakazanym Lasem i myślał intensywnie — Dlaczego ludzie zaczęli uważać go za kogoś gorszego? Teraz, na ostatnim roku, już nikt nie stara się zachowywać pozorów jakoby liczył na zdobycie serca Blacka. Syriusz zaczął innym odmawiać, czując się wykorzystywanym do spełnienia potrzeb innych.

A czy ty nie robiłeś im tego samego przez ostatnie dwa lata?

Prychnął, zirytowany sam na siebie. Rzeczywiście byłby hipokrytą, skoro przywłaszczył sobie przywilej do bycia tak zwanym fuckboyem. Niekoniecznie chciał nim być w rzeczywistości. Coraz bardziej doceniał w Remusie jego spokój ducha, opanowanie i skupienie na charakterze zamiast wyglądzie. Niestety Syriusz często nie potrafił się przemóc i dalej oceniał innych orzez pryzmat własnych upodobań. Jeszcze do dosyć niedawna mógł porozmawiać z Jamesem na tematy typowe dla podrywaczy, dopóki ten oficjalnie nie został chłopakiem Lily Evans.

Tej samej Lily Evans, która potajemnie kochała się w Jamesie od końca piątej klasy, kiedy musiała spędzić z nim trochę więcej czasu przez przypadkowo zarobiony szlaban. Syriusz miał taką wiedzę jedynie za sprawą zaufania Remusa. Zresztą Lupin był jego bliskim i drogim sercu przyjacielem. Nie chciał jego krzywdy, pragnął jedynie by dalej uśmiechał się na ten swój sposób, który jednocześnie irytował jak i fascynował młodego Blacka.

Przez takie myśli Syriusz zastanawiał się, czy może Remus nie jest jego obiektem westchnień. Imię likantropa przewijało się przez umysł Blacka zdecydowanie częściej niż można było uznać za normalne. W końcu każdy w pewnym momencie przestaje uganiać się za wszystkim i skupia się na jednej rzeczy. Możliwe, że to był czas, by skupić się na swoim przyjacielu. A przynajmniej tak myślał, dopóki sam się nie przekonał jak trudnym jest wyznanie szczerego zainteresowania komukolwiek szczerze bliskiemu. Kiedy tą osobą stawał się Remus, z miejsca sprawa przedstawiała się o wiele gorzej. Nie raz, nie dwa starał się mu zasugerować swoje romantyczne zachowanie, które zielonooki odbierał w sposób bardzo ogólny. Najczęściej stwierdzał, że jest kochany (co w ustach Remusa Lupina nie znaczyło nic przez wiele przebytych z Lily rozmów) lub, że cieszy się jego szczęściem, że to cudowne nie wstydzić się orientacji seksualnej.

Zresztą nikt z jego prawdziwie bliskich osób nie odtrącił z powodu jego zainteresowania obojgiem płci. Pamiętał dalej ten wyjątkowy wieczór, kiedy tematy stały się poważniejsze niż zwykle. Remus mówił szeptem, wyraźnie zawstydzony. Peter już przysypiał, dlatego nie był świadomy tego, że Lupin był niepewny swoich preferencji. Syriusz go rozumiał i przytulił przyjaciela, który cicho mu podziękował. Blackowi wydawało się, że właśnie od tamtej chwili poczuł szybsze bicie serca spowodowane Remusem. Jednakże dopiero od wakacji pojawiły się uciążliwe myśli na temat przyjaciela.

Jaki on jest słodki w tym swetrze.

Szkoda, że ta szata jest taka długa i zasłania tak dużo...

Ah, jest zimno. Liczyłem iść nad jezioro z Remusem... I Jamesem, Peterem.

Przygryzł wargę i potrząsnął głową, by przestać to wszystko rozpamiętywać. Takich spraw było za dużo i po prostu wolał odłożyć takie rozważania na później. Może kiedy każdy wróci na święta do rodziny, będzie miał chwilę by podkraść butelkę mugolskiego wina z kuchni? Zniknie w Pokoju Życzeń i da się zapomnieć przez każdego. Zniknie.

Zszedł z parapetu i rzucił się na łóżko, akurat w momencie kiedy do dormitorium wkroczył Remus z Frankiem. Ten drugi wesoło pomachał Blackowi i wziął ręcznik ze swojej skrzyni. Prędko zniknął za drzwiami łazienki. Syriusz nie zdążył nawet mu odmachać, taki szybki był Frank.

— Cześć Łapo — Poczuł przyjemne ciepło na sercu, słysząc przywitanie przyjaciela. Natychmiast odwrócił się na plecy i ułożył dłonie pod głową. Chciał wyglądać beztrosko.

— Hej Luniaczku — Wysłał mu uśmiech, a miodowowłosy usiadł na swoim łóżku (które dzięki przetargom z Jamesem znajdowało się koło tego syriuszowego). — Odrobiłeś już może Historię Magii? Ten dziwny esej...

— Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać, na poważnie — przerwał mu. Wyprostował się, patrząc przez chwilę z góry na Syriusza, dopóki ten nie poprawił się do pozycji siedzącej.

— Co się stało? Ktoś ci dokucza? Nazwisko — Troska przyjaciela rozczuliła Lupina, który posłał mu delikatny uśmiech i przeczesał włosy. Przez to, że tyle czasu spędzał nad książkami zaczynało mu brakować czasu na ich ułożenie. Kiedy jego czupryna wyglądała już zdecydowanie źle, zmartwiony Black przysiadał wieczorem na kanapie w Pokoju Wspólnym i, po zepchnięciu zielonookiego na dywan, przeczesywał i układał jego włosy. Remus był mu wdzięczny za takie drobne, ale kochane rzeczy.

— To nie to, myślę, że to nic złego — Machnął niedbale ręką i nachylił się w stronę Syriusza. Patrzył mu prosto w oczy, aby przyjaciel mógł dostrzec jego pokłady niepewności i strachu.

— Nie trzymaj mnie w napięciu, tylko mów o co chodzi, Luniek — westchnął i spojrzał oczekująco na miodowowłosego.

To była jedna z licznych okazji, aby móc przyjrzeć się uważniej twarzy przyjaciela. Już tysiące razy przyglądał się zielonym tęczówkom Remusa, jego licznym bliznom, wąskim ustom... Syriusz znał rysy twarzy Remusa na pamięć, rozpamiętując je co kilka bezsennych nocy. Rzadziej, ale jednak, wyobrażał sobie, że czule gładzi kciukiem każdą z jego blizn — tę na czubku nosa, tę po prawej stronie tuż koło dolnej wargi, tę rozległą na lewym policzku, tę malutką przecinającą pod pewnym kątem lewą brew jak i tę najgrubszą na boku prawej strony jego twarzy. To były nieliczne z blizn, które znał na pamięć. Resztę skrywały szaty Lunatyka.

— Ktoś mi się chyba podoba — wyszeptał, sam nie będąc pewien własnych słów. — Wydaję mi się, że to coś dosyć specjalnego i w zasadzie chciałbym spróbować jakoś... zainicjować spotkanie.

— Po pierwsze; nie musisz używać takich oficjalnych słów — Zaśmiał się, by ukryć swoją zbolałą minę. — Po drugie; nawet jeśli nie jesteś pewien, to nie zaszkodzi jak spróbujesz. To nie musi być nic poważnego, ale póki sprawi, że będziesz szczęśliwy...

Syriusz Black próbował przekonać samego siebie o prawdziwości własnych słów. Nie wyobrażał sobie nigdy, by jego przyjaciel mógł kiedykolwiek obdarzyć romantycznym zainteresowaniem kogokolwiek innego niż jego samego. Żył w tym śmiesznym świecie, gdzie albo istnieli razem, albo w ogóle. Wiedział, że Remus dopiero próbuje odnaleźć samego siebie, na co wskazywało unikanje zaimków. Black po cichu liczył, że to tylko jakaś dziewczyna, która wystraszy się takiej zgrai jaką byli Huncwoci.

— To dla mnie trudne — mówił dalej, chociaż przytaknął na słowa Syriusza — też ze względu na ciebie. To, nawet jakbym nie chciał, ma duży związek z tobą, Syriuszu...

Teraz Black był skonfundowany. Wpatrywał się w poważne, zielone oczy Remusa i próbował zrozumieć wypowiedziane przez niego słowa. Czyżby Frank już wiedział, dlatego tak szybko zniknął? Longbottom miał w zwyczaju bawić się w swatkę, więc może teraz realizował swój plan, by jak to on ujmował, statki płynęły? Syriusz doskonale pamiętał jego radość rok temu, kiedy po ich pocałunku, nastąpiło zbliżenie Jamesa i Lily. Nie. Tutaj coś nie współgrało. Po pierwsze; Frank na pewno by nie odpuścił okazji, aby pooglądać schodzących się ze sobą ludzi. Po drugie; nigdy nawet słowem nie wspominał, jakoby on i Remus mieli do siebie pasować. Jamesowi i Lily od zawsze mówił, że kto się czubi ten się lubi. Dlaczego więc tym razem było inaczej? Lupin wyczekiwał jego odpowiedzi, kiedy czarnowłosy zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał z niespotykaną u niego niepewnością.

— Regulus?

To imię zawisnęło między nimi. Jednak Black nie miał pomysłu kto inny mógłby spodobać się Remusowi i być związanym z nim samym? James chodził z najlepszą przyjaciółką Remusa, co od razu go eliminowało. Peter był puszystym i wiecznie rozkojarzonym nastolatkiem z nazbyt odstającymi uszami, zbyt niepewnym dla i tak kruchego zielonookiego. Dlatego ostatnią osobą mocniej z nim związaną był Regulus, który dosyć dobrze odpowiadał bytowi Remusa — wyglądał bardzo dobrze, jak Syriusz, jego kąśliwe uwagi nie były tylko kąśliwe, a inteligentne, był młody i tylko dlatego miał namieszane w głowie, więc istniał cień szansy naprostowania go... Zresztą Regulus czasem rozmawiał z osobami z innych domów.

Rozmawiał z Remusem w bibliotece, bo ten pomagał mu w Transmutacji.

— Tak — wykrztusił w końcu i przełknął głośno ślinę. Jego jabłko Adama podskoczyło, przykuwając na moment uwagę Syriusza. Przez chwilę pragnął po prostu objąć jego szczupłe ciało i pocałować chrząstkę. Nie dlatego, że miałoby go to podjarać. Chciał być jedynie na tyle blisko Lupina, by nie krępować się z takimi zachowaniami...

— Nie wiem co mam ci na to odpowiedzieć, Luniaczku — przyznał szczerze. — Boję się, że Regulus może okazać się dla ciebie... niedojrzały.

— Niedojrzały? — Zmarszczył brwi i posłał przyjacielowi badawcze spojrzenie.

— Niedojrzały — przytaknął. — Kiedy jeszcze z nim mieszkałem, wydawał się zafascynowany tym... Oh Remus, po prostu boję się, że gdy się do siebie zbliżycie, Regulus się od ciebie odwróci przez twoje lunatykowanie.

— Nie zamierzam mu o tym mówić. Nie, dopóki nie będzie jasne, że mnie lubi wystarczająco mocno, by móc mu zaufać... — Lupin wydawał się przygaszony. Prawdopodobnie teraz sam rozważa te swoje zauroczenie i jakby go tak zostawić bez komentarza na kilka godzin, najprawdopodobniej wyparłby z siebie te uczucie.

Wtedy pojawił się Frank.

— A więc? Powiedziałeś Syriuszowi? — Oparł się o drzwi od łazienki, nie przejmując się w ogóle brakiem koszulki. To był ten bezwstydny typ, którego się albo kochało, albo szykanowało.

— Tak — mruknął zielonooki i sięgnął do swojej skrzyni. Wyjął z niej swój mały zapas czekoladowych żab, które zgromadził od rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego. Nie było ich za wiele, bo Remus zajadał się nimi bez przerwy.

— Nie jestem tym zachwycony — Black spojrzał intensywnie na Franka, licząc, że zrozumie jego aluzję 

— Huh? No jak to? Tak szczerze, to Remus Black brzmi naprawdę nieźle — Podszedł przewieszając sobie ręcznik przez ramię i poklepał po głowie Lupina. Skorzystał, że Gryfon akurat siedział. W normalnych warunkach mało kto potrafił dosięgnąć czubka głowy miodowowłosego i w dodatku ją pogłaskać.

— Remus Black? — Zielonooki zmarszczył brwi mając usta brudne od czekolady.

— Mhm, Black — potwierdził i usiadł koło niego. — Uważam, że możesz spróbować. To twój ostatni rok, więc nawet jeśli nic nie zaiskrzy, to będziesz przynajmniej bardziej doświadczony!

— W zasadzie... W zasadzie to masz rację — Kiwnął głową i spojrzał niepewnie na Syriusza. — Czy miałbyś coś przeciwko...?

— Dlaczego bym miał? Luniek, jeśli uważasz, że to będzie dla ciebie dobre... Pozostaje ci wymyślić sposób, jak się do niego zbliżyć.

Czarnowłosy nie wierzył własnym słowom. Oto właśnie ma pomóc swojej sympatii w podrywaniu kogoś innego? W dodatku tym kimś innym był jego młodszy brat! Poczuł jak dołujący nastrój sprzed kwadransu zaczyna do niego wracać. Tym razem nawet uśmiech Remusa nie potrafił mu pomóc.

W końcu nie uśmiechał się dla niego.

— To już Frank obmyślił — stwierdził cicho, patrząc na swoje dłonie. Ewidentnie się zawstydził. W końcu nie mogli być pewni jak to przyjmie Syriusz, a jednak planowali jakieś kroki w tę stronę. Black poczuł ukłucie w sercu.

— W takim razie zamieniam się w słuch — Oparł się z tyłu rękami o łóżko i spuścił nogi na ziemię. Oczekiwał błyskotliwego planu Franka, który (prawdopodobnie jak jego poprzednie) zadziała cuda i wkrótce rzeczywiście zobaczą na korytarzu wysokiego Remusa idącego za rękę z Regulusem. Ze Ślizgonem. Byłaby to podwójnie kontrowersyjna znajomość, jednak jak to Longbottom stwierdził... Nie ma czym się przejmować, skoro to ostatni rok Hogwartu.

— Zauważyłem, że Regulus lubi ci zazdrościć — Szarooki otworzył usta w zdziwieniu, trochę zbyt teatralnie.

— A ja zauważyłem, że zaczynasz pierdolić — prychnął.

— Ah, Remusie, zauważył! — Frank z uśmiechem ułożył rękę na plecach zielonookiego i pogładził je. — Już nie możemy tak ryzykować. Nawet Syriusz zauważył moje pierdolenie ciebie.

— Przejdźmy do rzeczy — mruknął zmieszany Lupin, wiedząc, że Frank po prostu wykorzystał moment na dowcip. Tak jak teraz, kładąc mu dłoń na udzie.

— Nawet nie wiesz jak dwuznaczny potrafisz być! — Zaśmiał się głośno i szybko odsunął, nie robiąc sobie nic z takiej bliskości. Tymczasem Lunatyk okrył się intensywnym rumieńcem, słysząc komentarze Longbottoma. 

— Jeszcze lepiej jest gdy mówi przez sen — dodał Syriusz, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę tej dwójki. Gryzło go w oczy to, w jaki sposób Frank dotykał jego sympatię.

— Wracając... Kiedy zapuściłeś włosy do ramion, on także to zrobił. Oczywiście nie aż tak, bo jego sięgają do połowy szyi, ale jednak kojarzy mi się to z tobą. Zwłaszcza, że zrobił to mniej więcej w tym samym czasie co ty. Tak samo kolczyki. Wiedziałeś, że zrobił sobie helixa w prawym uchu? Akurat kiedy ty pochwaliłeś się swoim lewym — Longbottom wydawał się coraz pewniejszy swojej teorii. — Poza tym, kiedy ty starałeś się poderwać Ślizgonkę na korki do Eliksirów, tak Regulus zaczął szukać korepetycji z Transmutacji... I to u Remusa! Czy to nie zabawne? — Zachichotał, kiedy Black po prostu wpatrywał się w niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Nie chciał myśleć jakoby Regulus zainteresował się Remusem.

— Sugerujesz, że Regulus też chciałby się umówić z Luniaczkiem? Cóż, czy w takim razie to nie jest proste zadanie? — Uniósł brew, patrząc na Gryfona w skupieniu.

— Byłoby, gdyby nie fakt, że Remus jest pół-krwi. Sam wiesz jakie te Blacki potrafią być niepoprawne politycznie — Westchnął i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. — Prawie tak mocno, jak rodzeństwo Prewett.

— Oni to robią dla żartów, z tego co się zorientowałem — mruknął Remus, który chyba dalej przeżywał wewnętrznie to, że Regulus prawdopodobnie go lubi tak jak on jego.

— Dlatego Regulus potrzebuje zachęty, a co będzie lepszego w zachęcie, jeśli nie nowy chłopak?

— Kolejny chłopak? Mieszacie — stwierdził Łapa i opadł na swoje łóżko.

— Remus jeszcze nie przemyślał tego, kto to miał być... Jednak moim zdaniem odpowiedź jest tylko jedna! — Frank wstał na równe nogi i ułożył ręcznik na swojej głowie. — Syriusz, powinieneś zostać tymczasowym chłopakiem Remusa. Obaj to musicie przemyśleć.

Odszedł, zostawiając dwójkę przyjaciół w osłupieniu. Do czasu aż Peter się nie przebudził. Zaspany ziewnął i spytał co się stało, bo słyszał o jakichś Ślizgonach i chłopakach. Łapa prychnął ponurym śmiechem.


End file.
